Rowdyruff story
by 657
Summary: After severely losing a fight with a foe who is much stronger than they are. The Rowdyruff Boys have to stop him in order to save Townsville and the rest of the world along with it in this story based off of Paper Mario for the N64. Powerpuff Girls will be mentioned but will not appear.
1. Opening

**Ok so I'm doing a new fic. I had this one in my head for about a year. It's based off of Paper Mario for the N64 so that's just to let you know. Also the Powerpuff girls will not make an appearance in this fic. They will be mentioned but won't appear. Mario characters will appear in this story, but only villains and partners from PM64. This story will have 11chapters. 1 chapter for each level in the game! This chapter is the beginning and the next is the prolog and so on. The final chapter will obviously be the ending of the game. Anyway, let's begin. **

**/PROLOG/**

It was a normal day in the city of Townsville. We get a close up of Fuzzy's cabin, who inside, are 3; 5 year old boys. These boys are Brick, Boomer and Butch aka The Rowdyruff Boys. They were lounging around in the cabin, laying about when a letter slid under the door. Boomer, being the curious one, went to investigate. He grabbed the envelope and saw it was addressed to him and his brothers. He then spoke aloud so his siblings can hear.

"Hey guys, we got something in the mail. It's a letter addressed to all of us." He yelled.

Brick and Butch, alerted by the yelling, entered the room and saw what the blonde was saying was fact and gathered around to get a closer look. Butch then spoke.

"Well don't just stand there being useless Boomer, What does it say?" He asked.

Boomer then ripped open the envelope and started reading aloud.

_"Dear Brick, Boomer and Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys;  
I can get that you don't receive much mail, I want to send you three a letter. I am throwing a party for all the villains who hate the Powerpuff Girls and I think that you 3 need to attend. There will be food and other activities. Since I am rich, I get whatever I desire and I desire your attendance. SO THAT MEANS YOU MUST COME! Thank you.  
From the Richest girl in Townsville,  
Princess Morebucks"_

Boomer finished reading and he spoke.

"So the guys are throwing a party for her huh? I think we should attend. What about you three? He looked towards his brothers and saw that they were gone. He looked outside and saw them flying towards Morebucks Mansion. Boomer got an annoyed look on his face as he screamed.

"CAN YOU GUYS JUST ONCE SAY, LETS GO TO THE DESTINATION? IS THAT SO HARD?!" He screamed.

Boomer then flew up in the sky with a cobalt blue streak flowing behind him as he tried to catch up to his brothers. When the boys arrived at Morebucks Mansion, the door was open and they walked inside. There were a ton of guests and the boys looked around. They were about to move to do something when the spoiled brat herself walked up to them.

"Hello boys, I'm happy that you care enough for me to attend." Princess spoke snottily.

Butch scoffed as he spoke.

"Listen ginger, the only reason we came was free food. In fact, we'd probably start cheering if the puffs made you bite the dust."

She frowned but then she walked away. Brick and Boomer started laughing at what Butch had said. They then start to walk up the stairs of the mansion until they reach a room with large windows. They again see Princess in the center of the room. She spots the boys and speaks.

"Oh, this PROVES that you boys care about me!"

The boys groan and turn sharply to walk out of the room when the whole mansion starts vibrating.

**/outside/**

The mansion is lifted up into the air on a giant castle. Trees and grass die as the castle is ripped from the ground.

**/back inside/**

The sky outside then suddenly went dark and the lights inside the castle went out. Princess looked outside as she spoke.

"Wait a second; it was daylight only a minute ago! What the heck happened?"

Then suddenly something came through the window and landed infront of the 4 villains. It was a giant turtle…dragon thing! The dragon dude started laughing.

"Bwa Ha ha har! Hello Miss Morebucks!"

Princess looked shocked for a second. Then she spoke enraged.

"HEY, THAT WINDOW COST A LOT OF MONEY TURTLE BOY, AND YOU'RE GOING TO REPLACE IT! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?!"

The dragon started to laugh even eviler as he spoke.

"My name is Bowser! And I'm not paying for some stupid window, in fact, I came to kidnap you and hold you for ransom against your father. I'm going to take everything he owns!"

Princess then spoke with attitude and a little fear in her voice.

"What's with the dark atmosphere? Do you have something to do with it?"

Bowser grinned cockily as he replied.

"Gwa ha ha har, Yeah I admit that was me, I raised your mansion from its roots and into the sky. It's now sitting upon my castle! Weren't expecting that huh? Now this mansion's under my control, and now you will OBEY ME CHILD!"

Princess' jaw dropped and she started to back up in fear. The RRB couldn't actually care less of what was going on around them…that was until princess stood behind Brick and used him as a shield. Bowser then spoke.

"Yo, Red, blue and green twerps, step aside weaklings."

That pissed off all 3 boys. They hated being called weak and now this guy made that mistake. Brick spoke enraged.

"Hey turtle breath, nobody insults us and gets away with it! LET'S GET EM!"

All three RRB then charged Bowser and a fight ensued. The 4 of them kept trading blows for a couple of seconds until Bowser slid back and started to chuckle.

"Not bad kiddies, I underestimated you…Actually not really, I figured you had some potential and I was right. You little boys love to fight and just proved that you 3 would be the only thorn in my side. I already defeated the Powderpuff girls before I arrived here and they were shockingly easy. Now you three on the other hand are a lot stronger then those girls and are actually proving to be a decent threat. But today, your pathetic little attacks won't help you here!"

He then pulled out some weird staff with a star on top. He then spoke again.

"Take a look at this! Look at what I stole from start haven, it's the star rod! This awesome piece of work has the power to grant any wish in the whole wide world! And when I use this star rod to increase my strength and stamina, even you three can't defeat me!"

The star rod then began to glow and it showered bowser in a bright light until he was glowing with power. He started to laugh again as he spoke,

"Gwa ha ha ha ha ha! How do you like that boys?!"

He then trudged over to the boys and punched each of them and it hurt them like 3 times as much as before. The boys were not faring so well, they were actually breathing very heavily now. They then flew at the glowing dragon and punched him…or tried to. When their hits landed, pain shot threw their hands. They were horrified, they punched him with super strength and it did nothing. Bowser started to laugh at their pathetic attempts to harm him.

"Bwa Ha ha ha ha ha har! Is that the best you fools have got? How pathetic! You boys had better power up, 'cause that didn't hurt at all!"

He then lunged at them and swiped each boy and they fell back. They were on their last legs now and they were struggling to stand. The boys tried one more attempt to attack him and got the same result. Nothing, Bowser stared to gloat;

"Yup, just as I expected; the boys are no match for the new me. It's not even worth my time to toy with you anymore, boys. It's time to end this! Here we go, Rowdyruff Boys! Good night!"

With that being said, Bowser took a deep breath and used his flame breath on all three of the boys, blanketing them with fire. When the wave of flame ended, The boys just stood there, they then fell flat on their faces into unconsciousness. Princess watched in horror as her only defense fell to the ground. Bowser then started to laugh. He then spoke.

"Well that was easy, as long as I have this star rod in my possession, nobody can stop me now! Heh, well I might as well get rid of them. They are of no use to anyone now, that positive! And to make sure they stay that way."

The star rod began to glow orange and each boy was stripped of all of his powers. Bowser grinned evilly as he raised the rod above his head and it flashed. Then 3 bolts of lightning came out of the star on top and catapulted the 3 now normal boys out the window. Making them powerlessly plummet down like 10,000 feet.

**/Outiside/**

We see the outside of Morebucks Mansion sitting on Bowser Castle and we see the Rowdyruff boys get fling from the window of the mansion and we watch all 3 plummet back down to Townsville. And thus begins our story.


	2. Prologue - A plead from the stars Part 1

**Ok guys, Earlier when I said that id do one chapter for each chapter in the game. I was out of my mind. So what I might do is break up each individual chapter from the game into three chapters here. Maybe two if I can fit it. Anyways it's time for the next chapter. Also, I'm never going to do princess' parts after the end of each boss. Don't worry, they happened. It's just that you won't see them happen.  
**

We see the RRB unconscious in a forest. The boys were practically dead. I mean, they were powerless and fell from the sky. It's a miracle that they're not red, blue and green stains on the ground! Anyways; The boys were near death when the area went dark and a flash went off and a star appeared. 6 more flashes went off, with 6 more stars appearing. The 7 stars began circling around the RRB until 2 of them floated down to examine the children. Shockingly, one of them spoke.

"Oh thank heavens, they've been gravely injured, but they will recover!" a star with a pink bow exclaimed.

Another star huffed in dread as it spoke.

"But Bowser has the star rod, with it. He is mightier than all three of the Rowdyruff Boys. All is lost!"

Another star then spoke, it had a bushy grey mustache.

"All of you just calm down! Now listen, if we give them our power then they can survive. Now everybody, gather round and give them our power." He exclaimed.

The stars somehow nodded and then they started to glow as the boys were then showered with their power. The stars gave them enough for them to live, but not enough to wake them up. The star with the grey mustache then spoke again.

"That's the most we can do at the time. Boys, please wake up!"

With that being said, all stars then disappeared. The area brightened up a bit as a small female mushroom like creature walked around the area. She heard something crash around here and came to examine what was going on. She saw the boys and spoke.

"Huh, I wonder who they could be." She pondered. She walked up to take a closer look so she could identify the fallen children.

"Hymn, those sweaters; the black stripe going through the center; that red baseball cap; could these kids really be the Rowdyruff Boys?"

She nudged Butch and when he didn't stir she began to panic, she ran around frantically screaming for a bit before she ran off shouting her family's names.

…

The boys were on three separate beds in a small house. They were sadly still unconscious. The room dimmed and the star with the grey mustache from earlier appeared in the room. He started to whisper, as if he was considerable weakened.

"_Brick…Boomer…Butch…can you three hear me? I am Eldstar, a star spirit…I have…something…very important…to…tell you…as it concerns Princess Morebucks…Townsville…and…the world. But I sadly don't have the strength to talk to you here…Please boys, come…to Shooting Star Summit…we Star Spirits will be waiting for you boys!"_

And with that, Eldstar then disappeared. Just as the boys began to come to; they groaned as they sat up and slid off the bed. They began to look about the room in total confusion when a small boy with a mushroom shaped head walked in. He saw the boys up and about and gave a jump for joy. He ran over to them and spoke.

"Oh guys, I'm so glad to see you're awake. You haven opened your eyes for a few days and kind of had us worried. My name is Toad."

Butch then began to snicker as he spoke.

"The heck, what kind of a name is _Toad_?"

Brick glared at his brother and turned back to the boy who nursed them back to health as Toad spoke.

"If you guys are wondering, you're in Goomba Village. Just a bit west of Townsville! The only residence here is me and a small family of goombas"

Boomer then spoke curiously.

"Wait, what's a goomba?"

"They are a race of mushroom like creatures that are loyal to Bowser."

The RRB's eyes widened in shock before Brick spoke;

"Wait you said that this was _GOOMBA VILLAGE_?"

Toad started to chuckle.

"No, these are actually the nicest family you've ever meet. They are very kind people. They are actually the ones that found you unconscious in the forest and carried you here."

Brick nodded in realization; then he recalled Eldstar's request and told Toad the situation.

Toad then spoke with a raised eyebrow;

"So let me get this straight, a star comes and talks to you guys in your dreams and tells you to have to go to _Shooting Star _Summit? Although that would make since because shooting Star Summit is the nearest place on the planet to _Star Haven_. I would suggest that you three go and see what they want. Remember to thank the Goomba family on your way out!"

The boys nodded and walked out. They then looked around them and saw the family of goombas doing random activities; a goomba with a blue hat was sitting there, trying to ignore his sister…who conveniently was the one who found the boys in the forest. And an adult goomba with a black mustache was fixing a gate that was destroyed by Morebucks mansion being uprooted. They went to approach him so they could leave. He turned and grinned at them as he spoke.

"Well Howdy boys; my name is Goompa, what can I do for ya?"

Brick spoke.

"We need to go to shooting star summit. It's kind of an emergency."

Goompa frowned before he spoke.

"I'd like to help ya boys, believe me I really would. But the gate was destroyed earlier and nobody can leave until it's fixed."

The boys frowned and walked away to explore more to pass the time until the gate was fixed. They entered a house that was nearby and went into the back room and they saw an elderly male goomba with a hammer fixing a veranda. He saw them and jumped, clearly startled. He calmed down and spoke.

"Ah, ya startled me. Why hello boys, I'm Goompapa. I believe you met my granddaughter Goombaria. She was the one who found you three. I also hope you met my grandson Goombario. He absolutely idolizes Brick. He wishes to grow up to be a great super villain like you."

Brick had to smile at that. He clearly liked being idolized; the boys turned around and walked back outside and Boomer noticed that they were being trailed by Goombaria and her brother. The boys walked back to Goompa when they saw he was done with the gate. He saw them and grinned huge. He then spoke.

"Ahh, just the children I was looking for. I wanted to tell you I fixed the gate now! If you take this road straight ahead, you will eventually reach Townsville. I believe that Shooting Star summit is just beyond there. I'm actually sad you can't stay…I feel like you guys are now family! But sadly duty calls. Come back to visit when you can."

The boys nodded and were about to enter the gate until they heard a weird laugh in the sky. Suddenly all three boys were alert. Looking out for the one who started laughing when they saw it, a weird turtle riding on a broomstick suddenly circled the village until she halted in front of the boys with a screeching sound. She grinned evilly at the RRB as she spoke.

"Heh, heh ha…I absolutely love being right. I figured you boys survived. I can't believe you boys are on your feet after taking such a beating from King Bowser. Your tough ones all right! I was smart to come here to check on you boys."

Goombaria then looked at the turtle thing as she spoke in a confused tone.

"Huh, hey what's that thing daddy? What is that weird flying thing?" 

Butch had to snicker at the enraged look that became upon the creatures face as she spoke.

"WEIRD?! Why you rude little… I am beautiful Koopa with a beautiful name: Kammy Koopa! Hmmmph! I wish I had time to teach you a lesson you little brat, but sadly I won't! Rowdyruff Boys! Hear this! It is useless to try and stop King Bowser. Heh, it is ridiculous, laughable even. As you boys can now see, King Bowser is more powerful than even you brats can deal with this time. So here…is a little gift from him!"

With that, Kammy raised the magic wand that she was holding and started to conjure up a shape. It was a giant block! She grinned evilly as she raised it up high…then slammed it on the fence; blocking their path. She spoke again;

"Nyeah heh heh heh! Even you boys will kneel and weep over the glorious changes that King Bowser has made! You world is now ours."

With that, she flew away, laughing evilly. Goompa growled annoyed as he spoke.

"Dag nabbit, I just fixed that gate! Nobody say "gate" to me! Kammy Koopa, that fiend! Did ya hear what she said about Bowser? That did not sound good. I know you guys can defeat him…"

Brick then retold part of what had happened and Goompa's jaw hit the ground!

"WAIT WHAT? He already beat you boys? Unbelievable! And now you need to head to Shooting Star Summit to help defeat him, right? Ummmm… This could be a problem because the gate is blocked…but wait, can't you guys break through it with your powers?"

Brick then thoroughly explained how Bowser defeated them and the aftermath. Goompa then frowned as he realized what they were dealing with. He spoke;

"Wait here's an idea; Maybe we can destroy the block with Goompapa's big hammer! I think he's using it now to fix the veranda. Go ask him for it, will ya boys?"

Brick nodded and the RRB backtracked towards the back room and opened the door…and stepped into nothing. The boys looked around panicked and then they realized that they were powerless…and standing on thin air. Butch was able to mutter "Aww crumbs" before all three RRB plummeted down the cliff. The boys fell for a bit before landing harshly on the ground near the destroyed veranda. They got up and dusted themselves off before walking around to explore. They saw Goompapa and he saw them before he hobbled over to them and muttered about how his back hurt before speaking;

"Is that you boys? I remember a crashing noise and then the veranda collapsed and I fell. Did you fall too?"  
Brick scowled as he told what had just happened.

Goompapa grinned as he finished talking.

"Just stepped out into thin air huh? We'll we are now ok, the only problem is that we can't get back because of this block right over here. That block shouldn't be there. And this proves a problem for all of us."

Boomer then spoke.

"Why don't we use the hammer to smash it?"

Goompapa nodded and looked around before he realized that he dropped it. He said how it should have been around somewhere and the 4 of them went to look for it. They walked a bit more until they came to a meadow and then split up to look into the bushes. Brick was digging around when he saw it. He grabbed it and hollered out to the other 3 and they gathered about. Goompapa grinned as he spoke.

"No way, ya found it. Common now, let's head back!"

Brick nodded as he somehow put the hammer in his pocket and they went off to exit the meadow. Goompapa ran ahead and the boys were about to follow when sounds of a scuffle up ahead were heard and grandpa went rolling back behind them. Butch started laughing at the old man's misery when a small Koopa in an egg shell walked up to the boys and spoke.

"Who are you guys!? This is my playground idiots! Nobody sets foot here without my permission. NOBODY! Prepare to start crying at the name of "Jr. Troopa"!"

With that, Jr. Troopa then charged at Butch and the fight began. Goompapa then spoke.

"Boys, this is Jr. Troopa. He's the boss of the neighborhood gang. He's kind of a bully, obviously. But he's more bark than bite. You can beat him easily. I'll stay behind you boys to watch your progress."

Butch scoffed and muttered "coward" before attacking Jr. Troopa. Brick and Boomer followed in example and punched Jr. Troopa! He then attacked the boys and then the boys got revenge. It went on like this for a couple of minutes before Jr. Troopa was fed up! He growled before he spoke.

"You boys aint seen nothing yet…FULL POWER!"

Jr. Troopa then charged up and attacked Brick and it hurt a little bit more than it had before. Butch lunged at him and started wailing on him until Brick and Boomer had to literally pull him off of the now defeated Jr. Troopa. JT laid there in a ton of pain until he got up and growled;

"Shoot I was winning too. I'll be back, Rowdyruff Boys!"

He then ran off…before coming back to reassure his words and then ran off again with Butch screaming "Run Forest Run" at his retreating back. Butch chuckled before turning to Brick and nodding. Then the boys ran back to the block in their path and Brick smashed it with the hammer. The started jogging back before Boomer saw a spring in the corner. He ran up to it and jumped on it before it shot him up to a ledge and he saw a red flower…with eyes! He grabbed it and tucked it in his pocket, saving it for later before jumping off the ledge and landing on the spring; shooting him next to his brothers. They then followed the trail. They saw another goomba up ahead and Goompapa then spoke.

"Hold up boys, up ahead are Goombas that are loyal to Bowser. They will attack you on sight so be careful! The boys nodded and…still attacked the Goomba. They easily disposed of it and kept walking. After fighting more goombas, including the spike goomba and Para Goomba, They finally made it back to Goomba Village. Goompapa opened the gate as his grandchildren came up to hug him for being ok. He ran back into the house to grab something and Goombario used that time to start up a conversation with Brick.

"Wow, you guys must be really strong. I bet it's because you work out so much. I also have been working out sort of!"

Goombaria then added her input as well.

"Yeah, Goombario is so hardheaded, when he does a head bonk it _really _hurts."

"Shut up Goombaria…Of course it _is _true!"

Butch rolled his eyes and was thinking of how big a dork this kid was when Goompapa came back outside and spoke.

"I heard how you boys are now powerless. I think this badge should come in handy."

He then handed Brick a Powerstomp badge. Butch quickly swiped it out of his brother's hands and put on a face splitting grin as he held it above his head and the key item fanfare from Zelda started playing. He grinned and tossed it back to brick before speaking.

"I always wanted to do that."

Goompapa grinned and spoke again.

"Badges will help you out if you take time to wear them. And as for the hammer, I think you should keep it. You need it more than I do."

Butch grinned and he muttered something about hammers being a RowdyRuff's best friend. Goompapa then spoke again.

"well you three will have a big adventure ahead of you so I suggest you start."

Goombario grinned as he spoke.

"Man adventures and turtle stomping, you guys are soo lucky. I'd kill to go with ya."

Goompapa then spoke again.

"Actually Goombario, you are now getting older and I think Brick would agree that you should head with them to give the boys some assistance."

Goombario grinned as He turned to Brick and spoek.

"Oh please can I come with? PLEASE OH PLEASE!"

Brick turned to his brothers to see their opinions and he saw Boomer grinning while nodding while Butch was shaking his head frantically, stating how he doesn't want to work with something that was smaller than his arm. Brick rolled his eyes and nodded at Goombario. Brick had a feeling he would be needed later. Goombario grinned as he spoke.

"You guys wont regret this."

He did a weird little dance and then the 4…uh heroes? No that doesn't work…antiheroes, there we go. The 4 _antiheroes _then headed over to the gate as Brick smashed it with his hammer and they went on their way back to Townsville. Along the way, they came across a few signs that had said how soda would replenish health and after reading that, soda fell out of the sign. Anyway they came to a giant spring in the center when 2 larger goombas appeared. One was red while the other blue. They spoke.

"Well if it aint the RRBs. We can't allow you dorks to pass. Sorry no can do, orders from King Goomba himself, so why don't you go back home and cry like the little sissies you are?"

That really angered Butch and as you know, When he's mad, his brain stops working but his mouth sure doesn't.

"Wait we are the sissies?! Ha; Yeah like I'm going to take insults from something that goes on a salad."

That angered both Goombas (and Goombario) and they spoke.

"Alright, we were gonna give you the chance to walk away but then green bean opened his mouth! So LETS GO!"

The Goomba bros then jumped down to Battle the RRB and the boys got ready for a fight.


End file.
